L'avers du masque
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: C'était un homme bon, mais la tragédie avait frappé à sa porte. Et celui auprès de qui il avait cru pouvoir trouver réconfort et compréhension fit de lui un pion sur son échiquier. Lumière sur un personnage mystérieux de l'univers Saint Seiya.


Deux gardes ouvrirent devant Esteban les portes qui gardaient fermée la salle du Grand Pope. Subitement, l'atmosphère qui l'avait accompagné depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire s'alourdit.

Le Sanctuaire… que de souvenirs il en conservait. Un lieu où il avait été envoyé dès son plus âge – peu de temps après le décès brutal de ses parents. Il y avait subi un entraînement qui avait conduit son corps à dépasser ses limites bien plus souvent qu'à son tour. Mais n'était-ce pas, au final, la charge de tout homme du Sanctuaire ? C'était ce que ne cessaient de lui seriner ses instructeurs, ainsi que certains des enfants de son âge – ses amis – qui subissaient avec lui le même calvaire quotidien. Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Aiolia, Milo et d'autres – qui pour certains n'avaient pas survécu. Un mal nécessaire pour la survie et la protection de la Terre, leur avait-on pontifié.

Lui avait survécu, acquérant la reconnaissance de l'Armure du Phénix. Et avait été envoyé sur l'île de la Reine Morte, terre aride et équatoriale mouillant non loin du Pérou – sa terre natale. Pour y récupérer son dû, et s'acquitter de la mission que le Grand Pope lui avait confiée une fois promu : contenir – éliminer au besoin – les Chevaliers Noirs qui infestaient l'île, et menaçaient de déverser leur malfaisance de par le monde.

Il n'était qu'un Chevalier de Bronze, pourtant, sa puissance était, lui avait-on assuré, amplement suffisante pour juguler la menace de la horde, dont la force était illusoire et le courage fluctuant.

Durant des années, il s'était montré à la hauteur de la tâche qui lui avait échue. La maigre population d'autochtones, auparavant opprimée, lui avait manifesté sa gratitude de mille et une manières. Il y avait rencontré une femme, qui devint son épouse. Le paysage macabre et désolé, abandonné des Dieux, théâtre de sa nouvelle vie était atténue par l'amour qu'il avait rencontré et la reconnaissance qu'il s'était attachée.

Mais le voile s'était déchiré. Devant un assaut plus ambitieux qu'à l'accoutumée des Chevaliers Noirs, le Chevalier du Phénix s'était retrouvé dépassé, dépassé par le nombre et les évènements. Des villageois furent attaqués, parmi eux, son épouse.

Il avait échoué. Elle était morte. Il avait renoncé.

Renoncé à sa mission, à son Armure. Par amour, par chagrin, par culpabilité.

Des années durant, il était resté prostré, l'esprit enfermé dans de sombres considérations. Mais le monde extérieur l'avait brutalement rattrapé. Une missive du Sanctuaire l'enjoignant à recevoir et former un jeune garçon venu du Japon, pour y devenir le prochain Chevalier du Phénix, à sa place.

Mais le fardeau était par trop lourd à porter pour Esteban. Ainsi s'était-il rendu au Sanctuaire dans l'espoir de détourner l'esprit du Grand Pope de la charge qu'il lui avait confiée.

Le Pope était resté impassible cependant qu'Esteban avait conté son histoire et formulé ses suppliques.

Quand soudainement, il sembla s'animer dans la pénombre. Le Péruvien entendit le bruit d'étoffe de sa robe noire lorsqu'il se leva, observa sa tête alourdie par le masque qui dodelinait de droite à gauche cependant qu'il marchait. Le Pope avança de quelques pas. La lumière, qui filtrait à travers les vitres en hauteur, faisait miroiter les joyaux de son rosaire.

Esteban eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait rencontré le Grand Pope en certaines rares occasions. Et, bien que son corps tout entier – jusqu'à ses mains et son visage – soit caché, il avait toujours pensé avoir à faire a un homme très âgé qui, en dépit de la prestance qui émanait de lui, semblait constamment être la proie des aléas de la vieillesse – tressautement des mains, respiration sifflante et dos voûté.

Mais cette personne, cet inconnu, qui se portait au-devant d'Esteban ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme dont il sa mémoire avait gardé la trace.

« Tu te demandes qui je suis, Esteban ? »

La voix du Pope lui était parvenue, grave et profonde, bien qu'étouffée par le masque.

Le Péruvien resta coi. L'homme avait posé sa question comme se déployait son cosmos. Et l'aura qui se dégageait de cet individu semblait lui interdire tout mouvement, et il se surprit à éprouver un sentiment cousin de la peur, qui étreignit son cœur. L'aura était, à n'en pas douter, celle d'un Chevalier d'Or, opprimant son être de son autorité.

Esteban se savait fort – ou du moins l'avait-il été, fut un temps –, il connaissait son pouvoir. Il savait également que sa force n'avait que peu de valeur à l'aune de la puissance quasi-divine d'un Chevalier d'Or.

« Réponds-moi, Esteban, qui suis-je ? »

_Le silence._

Le Grand Pope leva ses mains à la hauteur de son visage, délesta son chef des deux pièces du masque qui cachait son identité à la face du monde. Des boucles sombres dégringolèrent sur le visage au teint pâle ; derrière le rideau noir, le vert malachite perçait l'âme d'Esteban.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise. Et le malaise qui l'avait saisi dès son entrée dans le Palais du Pope trouva brutalement son explication.

« Saga. » Murmura le Péruvien, le Pope resta de marbre. « Saga... par tous les Dieux... par quel... qu'est devenu l'ancien Pope ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

La parole était lente, pour autant, son esprit confus bouillonnait d'un trouble intérieur plus intense que celui dans lequel son errance passée l'avait plongé. Ses pensées vagabondaient, les questionnements fusaient. La culpabilité liée à son impuissance se confrontait à l'horreur qu'il devinait derrière les actions du Grec.

Un malaise le prit, ses jambes vacillèrent, son torse s'affaissa. D'un seul coup, il chut. Devant lui, Saga, qui affectait l'immobilité d'une statue grecque n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour retenir son vis-à-vis. Tout juste sa tête se baissa-t-elle sur la victime malheureuse qui gisait à ses pieds.

Esteban leva les yeux vers Saga, des sentiments indéchiffrables se lisaient sur la face du Grand Pope, mélange confus de folie et de tristesse qui dansait dans les prunelles viridiennes.

Finalement, le Pope sorti de sa torpeur. Il tendit sa main à l'endroit de son ancien condisciple qu'il aida pour se relever.

« Vois à quel point nous sommes semblables, toi et moi, mon vieil ami, fit Saga en étreignant la main d'Esteban. Privés par notre faute des personnes qui nous aimaient et à qui nous tenions. Aliénés en ce monde par le poids d'actions passées qui s'attachent à nos pas. Peur, colère, tristesse, culpabilité, devenues les amantes glacées de nos nuits sans sommeil.

— Ne dis pas cela, Saga. Ce que j'ai fait, et ce que tu as dû faire pour en arriver là... ce sont deux choses différentes.

— Et pourtant, Esteban, peux-tu te targuer de souffrir moins que je ne souffre ? »

La remarque du Grec avait percé un trou au cœur des dernières certitudes du Péruvien. Et le chagrin sembla le submerger, plus dévastateur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Seule la main de Saga enserrant la sienne lui permettait de demeurer dans cette réalité devenue enfer qu'il souhaitait fuir plus que tout.

« Comment être en mesure de surmonter cela ? » La question d'Esteban fut déclamée d'une voix absente. Et n'avait pas vocation à interroger Saga sur les agissements à mettre en œuvre pour tenir la détresse au loin. Mais qui d'autre que le Grec aurait pu lui apporter une réponse ?

Il se détourna d'Esteban, rejoignant son trône devant lequel il se baissa. Il se releva, tenant en ses mains un coffre de bois sur le couvercle duquel se distinguaient des inscriptions en italien que le temps avait depuis effacées. Seul semblait subsister en signature, un nom inscrit en lettres déliées. _Gioca._

« Les sentiments obscurs qui m'assaillent sont le châtiment pour les peines causées aux autres. A celui qui fut mon Pope, à mon ami, à mon frère. Et si leurs ombres restent constamment attachées à mon âme écorchée, tout au moins puis-je cacher ma peine et mes larmes derrière le masque. »

Il ouvrit le coffret de bois, révélant à Esteban le secret artefact qui résidait en son sein. Un masque de bois pourvu d'yeux vides le fixant et d'une bouche affichant un rictus qui semblait le narguer. Le cosmos qui en exsudait semblait nocif et délétère. Néanmoins, le Péruvien perçut dans cette noirceur le remède à son affliction.

« Il n'effacera pas tes tourments, ne faisant que les dissimuler à la face des autres. Inconscients de la peine qui t'accable, tes proches porteront sur leurs visages l'ignorance de ta tristesse profonde. Un baume qui atténuera ta douleur.

« Pourvu de ce masque, tu retourneras sur l'Île de la Reine Morte, formeras ton élève a venir et soumettras ceux qui jadis te privèrent de l'amour de ta femme.

— Une bien faible consolation...

— Préférable à aucune consolation du tout, Esteban. »

Le Péruvien porta ses mains jusqu'au masque de diable, qu'il rapprocha fébrilement de son visage. L'artefact se colla à sa face, instillant dans ses chairs la brûlure infernale et le poison méphitique du sombre cosmos qui, peu à peu envahissait son aura. Un cri sans son s'échappa de sa gorge asséchée tandis que le masque s'appropriait chaque parcelle de son être. Une lueur sombre éclata à l'entour, jaillissant du corps d'Esteban. Sa conscience, qui s'efforçait de surnager par-dessus le maelström cédait le pas devant la volonté de l'objet qui, peu à peu, grignotait son esprit.

Le regard sombre de ce qui subsistait de l'ancien Chevalier du Phénix chercha Saga. Celui-ci le contemplait dans un rictus, une intense lueur rougeâtre s'agitant au fond des yeux.

Puis l'esprit du Péruvien se vit submerger par le pouvoir du masque et ce qui demeurait de son être tangible s'étiola dans l'insondable noirceur de l'artefact.

Esteban, qui dans les derniers soubresauts de sa lutte s'était abîmé au sol, les genoux et les mains contre le marbre froid de la salle du Grand Pope, se releva lentement.

Ses yeux sans vie fixèrent Saga.

« Pardonne-moi. Esteban. » Fit ce dernier dans un souffle, son bon côté avait été le plus prompte à formuler des regrets qui contrastaient avec la jubilation de sa personnalité dominante.

« Ce nom n'est désormais plus le mien, rétorqua l'autre. En souvenir de l'homme que je fus jadis, et comme rappel permanent de la faiblesse qui fut la sienne, mon nom sera désormais celui du sentiment qui ternissait la lueur de ses jours. Culpabilité. »

Guilty tourna les talons et, sans plus de manière, quitta la salle du Pope. Ce dernier resta immobile quelques instants, avant que les deux parties de son masque, qu'il n'avait pas quitté des mains ne rejoignissent son visage, dissimulant un sourire qui naquit dans un coin de ses lèvres.


End file.
